


I Love You

by Bri_writes



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_writes/pseuds/Bri_writes





	I Love You

A peaceful melody played throughout the apartment as you scrolled through your phone while relaxing on the couch. You looked up from your phone to see Youngjae casually playing the piano with his eyes closed. It was amazing to you how talented he was. He could move someone without even trying. It was as if you could actually see the music gliding through the air and cuddling up against you. You watched him for a while, contemplating how you got so lucky. Spending time with him like this was one of the major reasons you loved coming over to his apartment. That and the fact that you didn't like being alone in yours. It was most certainly haunted. Suddenly, he stopped playing and tilted his head back to look at you.

"You hungry?" he asked, blinking rapidly, indicating that he was hungry and didn't want to eat alone. You loved when he acted like this. It made you feel needed. Youngjae had been acting distant lately and you couldn't figure out why. Even Coco had been acting weird, as proved by your chewed up slipper.

"Of course," you smiled. You got up and walked to the refrigerator. Sadly, everything you saw in there was no longer edible.

"Want to go for ramen?" you asked, closing the fridge and walking over to him, wrapping your arms around him and sitting down.

"Yea." he replied slipping away from you and walking into his bedroom. You sat there staring at the empty space. Your relationship had been one full of affection. You used to have to always touch each other in some way. Hugs, kisses, holding hands while doing work. Now it was hard to get even a pat on the head from him. You sat there frozen until he came out of the room, putting on his jacket.

"You ready?'

"Yea...yea," you said standing and walking towards the door to put on your shoes.

"Any particular place you want to go?" he asked.

"No. Whatever you want," you said monotonously. Your mood had completely dropped. If he didn't want you what was the point of you being there. Did he just want to be friends now? It was too late for that. You had already come close to saying that you loved him. He lead the way to the shop, you dragging your feet, visibly upset, yet he said nothing. Luckily, the walk was short and you were quickly seated and served. The noise in the restaurant didn't drown out the silence between you two. You barely touched your food, stirring it around and staring at Youngjae, willing him to look up from his bowl and make eye contact with you. He didn't. 

"I'm going home," you sigh, quickly standing and walking out of the restaurant, not giving him time to react.

"Hey!" he called after you. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Home," you answered, not stopping.

"Hey! I don't understand. What's wrong?" he said grabbing your arm and pulling you towards him. You turn towards him and push him back with your finger.

"You! You're what's wrong! Look, if you don't want be with me just say so. Don't lead me on or use me just for company. If you want to just be friends tell me because I will not have my feelings toyed with!"

He stood there shocked and dropped his arm to his side.

"You've got it all wrong. I don't think that way at all. I'm not trying to lead yo on in any way. I've just been having some trouble processing something and didn't know how to act. I don't want to be friends with you. I want so much more. The thing is.." he trailed off. You stood there, staring at each other for what felt like forever until he continued.

"I... love you. I've known for a while and I just didn't know how to get my feelings across. I've never been in a relationship like this. Never been this comfortable with someone. I like what we have and don't want to ruin it. I-" You kissed him. You kissed him with a force you never had before.

"I understand. I feel the same. I love you. But next time, tell me what's going on. Okay?" you lightly punched his arm.

"Of course," he said pulling you into a hug.


End file.
